Dazey Chain
Dazey Chain is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that was introduced in the 7.3.1 update for the Summer Daze Season. Dazey Chain starts off attacking like a Peashooter, but as more of Dazey Chain's flowers open, Dazey Chain will do more damage. Additionally, every time one of Dazey Chain's flowers open, it will release a puff of gas that stuns all zombies in the lane, with the duration increasing as more flowers open. Once all of Dazey Chain's flowers are open, Dazey Chain will release a stunning puff of gas after every twelve attacks, with the stun lasting four seconds at level 1. Dazey Chain requires 100 seed packets in order to be unlocked for free. Dazey Chain must attack twelve times in order to open their second flower, where after they must attack another twelve times in order to open their final flower. Origins They are based on the Bellis perennis, also known as the common daisy. Their name is a pun of "daisy chain," a string of daisies threaded together by their stems, referencing their appearance, and "daze," which is to put someone/something in a state of stunned confusion, referencing their ability. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Dazey Chain will instantly open all of their flowers and release a puff of gas that stuns zombies in its lane and adjacent lanes for four seconds. Contain-mint effect When boosted by Contain-mint, Dazey Chain will gain additional DPS on their shots depending on how many flowers are open (65 for one, 130 for two, and 195 for all three), as well as have their stun duration increased to six seconds. Level upgrades Strategies Although Dazey Chain seems mediocre at first glance, Dazey Chain has a lot of merit that becomes even more apparent when Dazey Chain is spammed. For one, Dazey Chain can bring a surprising amount of single-target damage once all of its flowers are opened. Dazey Chain can also be rather self sufficient, as the stun it shoots out is not only good for supporting your defense, but it also directly supports Dazey Chain itself. Thus, the best way to use Dazey Chain is to plant it as early as possible, and to plant multiple of them in any given lane, since having multiple Dazey Chains in a given lane can potentially stall zombies for much longer. This will this give Dazey Chain more time to attack, thus allowing it to upgrade faster. Additionally, Dazey Chain itself can also function as a decent plant at handling off early zombies, especially when backed by stalling plants such as Stallia or Chard Guard. It is also worth noting that Dazey Chain will continue to shoot stunning puffs of gas every 12 attacks once all of its flowers are opened, making it rather effective at stalling zombies once this condition has been met, particularly so if multiple are in a lane. Dazey Chain synergizes excellently with plants that slow zombies down, such as Winter Melon or Sap-fling, since they give Dazey Chain more time to attack thus more time to open its other flowers. Dazey Chain also synergizes with Primal Peashooter and other stalling plants for similar reasons. Despite having extremely lackluster damage for Endless Zones, Dazey Chain can still be a decent pick if it is supported with other area-of-effect plants such as Winter Melon, Melon-pult, or Pokra, as Dazey Chain once all of its flowers are opened can combo nicely with these plants, stunning zombies repeatedly (including Gargantuars giving your defense more time to attack. Although Dazey Chain's Plant Food effect seems lackluster at first glance, since all it does offensively is shoot a gas that stuns for four seconds, the Plant Food effect also opens all of Dazey Chain's closed flowers immediately, helping to increase future DPS as well as unlocking the ability for Dazey Chain to shoot stunning puffs of gas every 12 attacks. Because of this, using Plant Food on a Dazey Chain may be advisable in some situations, particular if you need stalling or DPS in a particular lane. Dazey Chain's stunning cloud notably affects mechs in Far Future, making Dazey Chain a decent choice in Far Future since the mechs don't move particularly fast, and stunning them gives your defense even more time to damage them. This stunning cloud also affects Jester Zombies, preventing them from deflecting any projectiles for a short period. Like most other straight shot plants, Dazey Chain is completely unable to damage Excavator Zombies. However, the stunning cloud is able to go through the shovel and thus stun the Excavator Zombie and any zombies behind it, making Dazey Chain not completely useless against Excavator Zombies, but not a good option against them regardless. Although Dazey Chain can stun Jester Zombies, Dazey Chain's projectiles are reflectable by the Jester Zombie, so be careful when using Dazey Chains against them. Finally, Dazey Chain's damage against groups is terrible, so Dazey Chain always needs to be supported with some kind of area-of-effect damage in order to get the most out of Dazey Chain. Gallery Trivia *In the 7.5.1 update, Dazey Chain's Plant Food effect was buffed. Instead of just affecting its lane, the stunning gas now affects adjacent lanes as well. *It's stun cloud travels the same speed as a lawn mower. Question What do you think about Dazey Chain? Dazey Chain is my favorite plant Dazey Chain is my least favorite plant I very like Dazey Chain I like Dazey Chain I feel neutral about Dazey Chain I hate Dazey Chain I very hate Dazey Chain See also *Stunion *Stallia fr:Guirlande de Fleurs